Invader Zim: Move In
by devilsbloods
Summary: This is a story I am doing for a friend I know with her oc's (Sen and Dibbie) and my oc (Christopher). they are just moving into there new home. so I hope you all like it.


Invader Zim: Move In

The sun came over the city builders slowly. A black moving truck and blue car drive up to a big light pink house, the car's doors open first a tall woman with long red hair in a long light purple dress was the first one out. "What a very nice day it is." She said as her daughters slowly got out the car, one had a light blue dress, white logging's and black shoes on with long orange hair and the other one had dark pink shirt with a happy face on it and blue pants black shoes on with long red hair. A Boy with red and blue Shirt, grey pants and black boots on with long light brown hair slowly getting out of the car. Their mom turns around to look at her daughters and her only son. "Dibbie, Sen and Christopher why don't you three go inside the house and see what room you three want." She said with a kind voice.

Christopher walked to the front of the house and look at it. "Hm...not my dream house but batter than nothing, I say." He said as Dibbie jump on his back and all most making him about to fall on the ground. "Come on you two let's see what room we want." Sen said as she walked by Christopher and Dibbie. Sen walks into the house, Dibbe gets off Christopher's back and ran inside and Christopher just walked inside. Sen was the first one to find her room but it was small, than Christopher find his room and Dibbie then find her room.

Christopher looked around his room for anything that the older owners lift behind, he looked around as his sisters Sen and Dibbie both came inside his room. "What are you doing big brother?" Dibbie asked as her and Sen watch Christopher look around his room. "Looking for something that old owners lift behind." He replied as he keeps on looking around his room. "Why?" Dibbie asked putting an eyebrow up. "because I want to sis." He replied as Sen walked over to the window and saw moving man who their mom higher started to bring the house items in, she then looked around and then she saw their mom talking to a man in lab coat.

Sen graded Christopher and Dibbie by their hand then dragged their outside, she walks over to her mom and let's go of Christopher and Dibbie. There mom then stops talking and looks down at her kids. "Did you three find your room you wanted?" She asked as her kids stop in front of her, they replied by shaking their heads yes. "What nice kids you have there." The Man in the lab coat said. Christopher looks up at the man. "Do you work in a lab somewhere." He asked as he keeps on looking at the man. The man shakes his head yes as a reply, Sen then walks up to the man. "Wait are you Professor Membrane?" She asked as Dibbie walks up behind her. "Yes I am. I live just next door from your house." Professor Membrane replied as he then goes down on one knee.

Professor Membrane then looks at Sen, Dibbie, Christopher and their Mom. "I have no work for this week, would you four like to come over to my house?, after you get your thing inside your home." He asked, he then waits for a reply. Christopher then looks up at his Mom. "I am not sure about it mom." He said to her as he keep on looking at his mom. "It will be okay, I'll be by your side and so would your sisters well be there to." She said to her son with a kind voice. "As mom said we'll be there for you big bro." Sen and Dibbie both said at the same time with a smile to Christopher.

Professor Membrane move his head to look right at Christopher. "If it makes you feel any batter, I do have a two kids of my own around your age." He said as he gets up off is knee. Christopher looks at Professor Membrane then shakes his head yes and then turned to his sisters Sen and Dibbie. "Let's ask the moving man for our box with our nice outfit." He said to his sisters and give them a smile, Sen and Dibbe smiled back and graded Christopher. "Okay you three be nice to the moving man." Their mom said was she watches her kids walking away.

Christopher stopped and turn his hand to look back at his mom, he then turned his body around and ran to his mom. "I love you mom!" He yelled as he hugs his mom's left lag. "I know my little man." His said to Christopher with a very sweet voice and patted her son on his long light brown hair, she then smiled as Christopher let's go of her lag and ran to moving man where his sisters are at. "I'll see you and your kids in like an hour or two." Professor Membrane said to the woman he, then walked over to his home and walked in.

Sen walked up her to mom. "Mom can I just keep on with I have on?" Sen asked as she looks up at her mom. "Sure thing you can sweet heart." Mom replied as she looks down to Sen. Mom then walked over to one of the moving man. "How much time do you think, it will take to get all things in my house?" She asked looking at the moving man. "About an hour and a half." He replied to her.


End file.
